The Adventures of Eddy and Jane series
|Latest release = Episode 10 - Ahoy Cannonballs February 4, |Watch Now = YouTube channel |Created for = }} The Adventures of Eddy and Jane is a series of comedy adventure brickfilms created by the New Zealand production company Two Dudes Productions.YouTube channel It follows inventors Eddy and Jane who create a trans-dimensional teleporter with which to have adventures, but they are pursued by the villain Dr. Wolfgang who wishes to use the machine to gather treasures. The series is specifically designed to appeal to children age 6-10, and it was noted upon release for resembling television cartoon shows.Bricks in Motion thread The series encompasses 10 episodes, the last two of which are currently considered to be missing.LUGNET post The series as a whole was nominated for one award in the 2009 Bricks in Motion Awards, in the short-lived category of Best Series. The initial circumstances of the series' creation are unknown. It appears to have received professional funding, and the credits mention that it was created with permission from The LEGO Group. The credits also list a copyright year of 2006, and it is unknown if the series was ever released anywhere before it was made available online on its own dedicated website in early 2009.Website archive Films Episode 1 - The Dimension Rift (2009) "Eddy and Jane want to explore the multi-verse with their Trans-dimensional-transporter but Dr. Wolfgang has other plans..." Episode 2 - Medieval Trouble (2009) "Eddy and Jane land in the Castle Dimension where Sir Wolfgang has a cunning plan to steal the dragon’s treasure." Episode 3 - The Dungeon of Doom (2009) "Eddy and Jane have a truck-load of fun with a secret door and a tunnel full of traps." Episode 4 - The Dragon’s Feast (2009) "Eddy and Jane meet a huge fire breathing dragon who hasn’t had a good BBQ for ages!" Episode 5 - Zero-G Space (2009) "Eddy and Jane land in the Space Dimension where Viceroy Wolfgang is just about to turn the planets of the galaxy into solid gold!" Episode 6 - Acid Dynamite (2009) "Eddy and Jane are about to be dissolved in acid! But who cares when there are electrical wires to play with?" Episode 7 - Galactic Treats (2009) "Eddy and Jane find a cloning machine and Viceroy Wolfgang discovers that marshmallows and spaceships don’t mix." Episode 8 - Shiver Me Pirates (2009) "Eddy and Jane land in the Pirate Dimension. Captain Wolfgang decides it’s plank walking time." Episode 9 - Yo Ho Ho Treasure (2009) "Eddy and Jane help Wolfgang to find where X marks the spot. Too bad about that naughty monkey!" '' Episode 10 - Ahoy Cannonballs'' (2009) "Captain Wolfgang gets ready to blast Eddy and Jane out of a canon! Too bad about that monkey, it really is very naughty indeed!" Crew *Harold Kho - Writer, Director, Producer, Editor, Effects *Vahid Qualls - Writer, Director, Producer, Sound, Music, Voice *Shane Norrie - Animator *Kristin Theyers - Animator, Voice *David Collins - Voice *Nick White - Voice *April Spurdle - Voice References Category:Brickfilm series Category:2009 brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Comedy brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in New Zealand Category:Award-nominated brickfilms